


Family Brunch

by DoreyG



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Breakfast, Community: comment_fic, Crack, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Hal and Bruce are both messy human beings, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So you admit that this is your fault?" He asks, unable to let such a boon just lie. He's never been good at accepting what he's given, it's one of his fatal flaws, "and you were wrong?"</p>
<p>"I wouldn't go that far..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Brunch

"Well," he starts, very carefully , "this is... Awkward."

"I'm sorry," Bruce says, and actually looks it too. Which is new and interesting in a variety of ways, to say the least, "I should've warned you that this could, potentially, happen."

"So you admit that this is your fault?" He asks, unable to let such a boon just lie. He's never been good at accepting what he's given, it's one of his fatal flaws, "and you were wrong?"

"I wouldn't go that far..."

"He was, though," Jason - he assumes it's Jason, the kid looks fed up enough with this situation - interrupts, leans over the table and gives him a charming smile, "not over bringing you home of course, because _whoa_ , but over not telling you that the whole Robin mariachi band would be in attendance. It's not the kind of thing you should spring on a guy."

"Exactly!" He nods, glad of the support, turns triumphantly back to the scowling Bruce, "exact-"

"We're not a mariachi band, Jason," another Robin - Tim? He thinks Bruce mentioned Tim as the one with the messy hair - interrupts with a sulky glare, "and it's not that bad. We're all generally friendly, nice, sane... We're all acceptable people. I think we should actually be commending Bruce, for being brave enough to introduce his new partner to us."

"Tim," Bruce says, as he takes the opportunity to choke on his orange juice because _what the fuck_ , "it's not like-"

"His new partner?" The little one - it must be Damian, he has Bruce's scowl - interjects, tilting his head thoughtfully, "as in...? Ah. An acceptable choice, father. You could've done better, but you've also done far worse. I just hope you can keep him in the manner to which he's obviously become accustomed."

"I- he- we're not-" he stutters to a halt, sends his best stink eye down to the little brat, "hey, what do you mean he could've done better?"

"Bruce has a boyfriend!" The blonde - Steph, Steph is the only blonde because Bruce has a cast iron type apparently - chirps. And he honestly, _honestly_ , can't tell whether she's trolling, "is it serious? Do you _lurve_ him? Are you planning on moving in together anytime soon? When are you getting engaged?"

"Stephanie Brown!" Bruce chokes, so hard that he half feels the urge to slap the man on the back, "that is _enough_ -"

"He's blushing!" The last remaining Robin - Dick, good _god_ his name is Dick - crows triumphantly, so triumphantly that the urge to simply flee with his ring is growing by the second, "do you know how long it's been since I've seen him blush? You're right, Steph, he _is_ in _lurve_."

"I-" he groans dazedly, allows his eyes to flicker sideways to where Bruce is indeed blushing, "I... But he's _Batman_. Batman doesn't have feelings!"

"Actually, sir, both Batman and Bruce Wayne feel things very deeply but consider it a sign of weakness to show said feelings," the old guy - Alfred, he thought Alfred was on his side! - appears silently at his elbow, pours him more orange juice as he tries to recover from his immanent heart attack, "master Richard and mistress Stephanie may well have a point, even if they express it in a rather crude and insensitive way. Do you wish me to fetch more bacon for you, sir?"

"...Oh god," Bruce manages, as Alfred drifts silently away and the table full of Robins bursts collectively into hysterical laughter, "oh god, I am _so_ sorry."

"So," he starts slowly, by now half convinced that he's wandered into one of his more eclectic nightmares, " _now_ do you admit that it's all your fault?"

"Hal..."

"Typical," he huffs, and takes a deep swig of his orange juice as the laughter carries on around them, "teaches me to go for a one night stand with a grown man who dresses up in a bat costume, huh?"


End file.
